Cupido
by Missclover
Summary: Una mano extendida en franca actitud de generosidad. La otra mano hecha puño en la espalda, para golpear si fuera necesario. No iba a ser el Cupido para ella.


Antes de empezar a leer, deben saber que:

* * *

**"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

San Valentín el evento que alude al día de los enamorados que se celebra el 14 de febrero de cada año.

—El perfecto día para joderme —murmuró con fastidio el genio de la prestigiosa familia Hyuuga mientras caminaba a paso lento por las calles que lo dirigían hacia su hogar.

Con gesto de enfado marcado en su pálido rostro recordaba las últimas palabras dichas por su mejor amiga antes de que finalizaran las clases del instituto.

_Sí, me gusta alguien…_

¡Lo cual no le hacía gracia alguna!

Cuan molesto era, por un momento había olvidado que ella no era más que una compañera de salón, una fiel amiga, la única que lo escuchaba y aconsejaba. Si fuera sincero consigo mismo, él debía aceptar que tampoco le agradaba la idea de solamente ser amigos.

Sin embargo, no hacía nada para cambiar eso. Después de haber escuchado -sin querer- las palabras de Tenten en el aula que compartían clases se dirigió hacia la salida con su usual semblante indiferente, pero con la inconformidad en su interior.

No la había esperado como siempre para irse juntos. No creía poder soportar una vez más la imagen soñadora de ella hablando de otro que no fuera él.

Cerró sus ojos blanquecinos para poder tranquilizarse, una manía que hacía comúnmente para poder tolerar las idioteces de sus demás compañeros. Y como si fuera una burla del destino, una vez más aparecía el rostro de Tenten dentro de su mente.

Era una dolorosa y hermosa tortura que lo acompañaba en esos momentos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, teniendo a poca distancia delante de él a la mujer que estaba pensando hacía unos instantes. Sin inmutarse de su presencia siguió su camino a un paso que ella pudiera seguirlo a su lado.

—No me esperaste…

—Estabas platicando.

¿Ésa era su excusa? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Centró su atención en él; para cualquiera, su rostro era taciturno como siempre, pero ella podía ver mucho más allá. La boca ligeramente apretada, sus ojos entrecerrados y un casi imperceptible ceño de su ceja derecha.

—¿Estas enojado? —preguntó aún observándolo.

Neji por su parte se limitó a responder dejando con más duda a la chica que tenía a su lado. Por supuesto que estaba molesto.

Irritado por el día, el tener que soportar a un montón de jóvenes enamoradizas e idiotas proclamándole amor a los cuatros vientos. Pero sobre todo por culpa de ella…

… Por sus palabras

Y estaba muy equivocada si le pidiera ayuda para poder comunicarse con el tipo –ni sé quién es, ni me importa- o en peor de los casos conquistarlo. Más que nada él se aseguraría de que ése estúpido no viviera un día más.

Tenten le miró confundida y entonces se sonrojó… Neji la observaba, primero su rostro y luego su cabello.

—Tu cabello está diferente —y con decir diferente se refería a que lo llevaba suelto, haciendo lucir lo largo que le llegaba.

—Sí, se me rompió una de las cintas que tenía para sujetármelo y… —Ah… con que era eso. Le daba cierta alegría que esa era la razón a que fuera para impresionar al estúpido que le gustaba— ¡Oye! ¡No me has respondido!

—No.

—¿No?

La contempló por un instante logrando que se diera cuenta que ésa era su respuesta, sólo esperaba que le creyera.

—Te ves bien —la chica le miraba, parpadeando.

—¿De verdad? —Claro que era verdad, él jamás mentía. Aún podía ver la desconcertada expresión de ella, y sólo atinó a seguir su camino; bueno así era Neji, no era como si pudiera o quisiese cambiarlo— Gracias —Y se dio cuenta que él trataba de evadir el tema, lo cual le confirmaba que él sí estaba enojado y creía saber cuál era el problema. De su mochila buscó una pequeña bolsa y se la entregaba con una ligera sonrisa—. Espero sea de tu agrado.

Chocolate. Era verdad, aún era San Valentín. Y él no tenía nada para regalarle, vaya suerte la suya. ¡¿Y por qué sentía que el camino hacia su casa era más largo?!

Su gesto se suavizó.

Pero estaba bien con eso, de hecho era mejor así, pues aún tenía tiempo. Primero buscaría y mataría aquél sujeto, y después pondría en marcha su plan de conquista, pues nadie más que no fuera él tendría su amor.

—Feliz San Valentín, Tenten.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Hola!

He regresado después de tanto tiempo u.u Lo sé, fue demasiado lo que me ausenté y por varias razones. Una de ellas la facultad, otra por la inspiración y por último, lo sucedido en el manga sobre Neji.

Como a muchas de ustedes también lloré, maldije de lo peor a Kishimoto (aún sigo haciéndolo, ya me tiene harto) y con ello me desilusionó. Pero aún seguía leyendo varios fics por la página y me di cuenta el valor de las autoras de seguir escribiendo.

Por ello, me ha dado la fuerza para continuar.

Sea cual sea el destino del mundo de Naruto, aún estamos nosotros para crear miles de aventuras, de romances por nuestros queridos personajes.

Así que de esta manera, y con esta nueva historia que les he traído les diré que no me rendiré.

Trataré de plasmar lo que mi imaginación me de por mi amada pareja "NejiTenten" =)

Espero que les haya gustado el fic. Aunque les doy una pequeña aclaración aquí obviamente la persona que le gusta Tenten es Neji. Lo digo más que nada porque siento que se malentiende a pensar que en verdad a ella le gusta otro. xD

Siempre será así en mis historias: Neji para Tenten y viceversa. ;)

Cualquier comentario, duda sea bienvenido.


End file.
